


We Don't Need Fate

by Shizuhi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hinata Shouyou, It's supposed to be AtsuHina endgame but there's no Hinata in sight, M/M, Omega Miya Atsumu, Twincest, deadly footnotes beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuhi/pseuds/Shizuhi
Summary: Miya Atsumu received his first Collar at age six. He had known already by then that the only Alpha he would ever remove it for is Osamu. They would grow up together and grow old together, Bond somewhere in between, and maybe even have a child or two after they retire.Since the meager age of six, Atsumu had known for a matter of fact that Osamu was the only Alpha for him. Pity it never occurred to him that Osamu could think differently.Or: A story about Fate, and the defiance thereof.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	We Don't Need Fate

Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu were born on October 5, 1995 to an ordinary pair of Bonded1 parents. It might be strange to call them ordinary, since Alphas and Omegas combined make up a whopping 5% of the world’s population, but if you think about it, 5% still makes 1 in 20. In terms of probability, identical twins were a much rarer occurrence than Alphas or Omegas. Everybody probably knows an Alpha or an Omega in their class, or if not, then the classroom right over. Everybody probably knows of at least one Bonded couple in their life with a tooth-rotting story of how they met eyes and just knew they were the ones for each other. In that regard, their parents were absolutely ordinary: they were high school sweethearts who met, fell in love, and eventually Bonded and had children.

Maybe in the older days, it would have been a much more special story, but it was 1995. Heat suppressors exist so that, aside from their very first heat, Alphas and Omegas can function normally in society without being useless for a week every three months2. Contraceptives exist so that accidents don’t result in a lifetime of regret. And while discrimination still exits, Omegas and Alphas can have jobs, own property, and live their out own lives like any other Beta. By 1995, the biggest different between a Beta and an Alpha or an Omega is the ability to Bond. Whether this3 is a blessing or a scourge to be wiped off the surface of the Earth is still under heated scholarly debate.

The unbreakable mating bond between Alphas and Omegas is the favorite subject of many romance stories, as well as tragedy, comedy, and even horror stories. Fortunately for the Miyas, their Bond places firmly in the cliched romance category, to the envy of many.

Bonded pairs also have a higher chance of producing Alphas or Omegas, but here is no way of truly knowing until the age of six, when children become developed enough to have the Secondary Sex Examination4. It used to be that there was no way to tell until an Alpha’s first rut, or an Omega’s first heat, which ranges widely from person to person5. However, the almighty power of science has advanced far enough that it is now possible to determine latent pheromones at the tender age of six, before the earliest physical signs6.

So it was that the Miya twins were to be raised like any other pair of twins. Like many other identical twins, they were often mistaken for each other, since the only difference between them were the way they parted their hair, what they liked to eat, and the fact that Atsumu whined a little more loudly. Also like many other pair of twins, they were absolute demon children who terrorized their neighbors, and caused endless amounts of trouble for their parents with their mischief. It was especially hell the weeks after they watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone in theater. To their parents’ eternal consternation, George and Fred Weasley became their role models for an entirety of two whole weeks.

* * *

“Okkun7! Akkun8! Which one of ya ate the pudding!?”

“It was Osamu. Osamu ate it all!”

Osamu ate most of it, yes, but he most definitely did not eat it ALL. Also, it was actually Atsumu’s idea in the first place.

“Kids, I’m h--- Why’re ya both so dirty? And why’s Atsumu cryin’?!”

“Atsumu tried to fight a cat demon. I had to save ‘im.”

Atsumu did try to pet a wild cat, but it was Osamu who accidentally stepped on her tail and turned her into a demon. Then they both tripped trying to escape from the demon-that-was-once-a-cat. Atsumu tripped a little harder and ended up with a bloody knee, hence the crying.

“Okkun, Akkun, why’s the nice neighbor givin’ me the stink eye?”

“It ain’t my fault. Atsumu scared their dog so much that their dog don’ want to go for walks anymore.”

“It ain’t my fault! Osamu saw cake tried to climb the window when they were pullin’ Pochitarou9 out!”

“Okkun!! Akkun!! Go apologize! Now!!”

At least they were honest this time. By the way, the twins did go apologize, rather unwillingly at that, but maybe it would have been better if they didn’t. The dog had, with ample coaxing, finally decided to come out from hiding, but its small burst of confidence was dashed the moment it saw Atsumu come close again, and darted back into the house.

Alas.

* * *

Eventually, Atsumu and Osamu safety welcomed their sixth birthday, causing endless amounts of trouble and mayhem on the way. The sixth birthday was an important occasion, as it marked the birthday before their secondary genders where revealed. So naturally, all the nosy relatives invited themselves over and showered them with presents. Their appointment for the SeSE would not be until the March of next year, but it was a popular topic of discussion amongst nosy relatives, especially after the twins had gone to bed. In retrospect, this may be been the beginning of everything.

“They’re Alphas. Look at ‘em. The troublemakers they are, there’s no way they’d be anythin’ else.”

“Auntie, you’re bein’ way too old fashioned! Just ‘cause they’re rowdy doesn’t mean they would be Alphas! They might be Betas. Or maybe even Omegas!”

“I still say they’re Alphas. Can’t be anythin’ else.”

“Does them bein’ twins mean they’re gonna be the same? Can’t they be different?”

“They have the same DNA. ‘Course they’d be the same!”

“I know a set of twins that are Alpha and Omega. Ended up Bonded. They’re fraternal though, if it makes a difference.”

“’Course it makes a difference! Fraternal twins don’t have the same DNA. They’ve got the same DNA!”

“What if they are though? An Alpha and an Omega.”

There was a brief pause to the chatter.

“Then it’d be Fate.”

This time the silence continued much longer. Now, if it said in any other way, with any other word, it may have been met with a quick rebuttal from the parents. Bonds between siblings, while legal in Japan, is still a topic of hot controversy10. However, for better or worse, the twins’ parents themselves are rather firm believers of Fated Pairs11, believing their own Bond to be an act of Fate. Thus, the word “Fate” has effectively silenced all objections.

“Does this mean me and Osamu would be married like Ma and Da?” Atsumu’s voice broke the silence.

“Ahotsumu12. Fated Pairs don’t marry. They Bond.” Osamu retorted, not missing a single beat. 

“I’m not a moron! ‘s the same thing, anyways.”

“No it’s not. Bakatsumu.”

“Yes, it is! And don’t say idiot13, Bakasamu!”

The twins who were supposed to be asleep were instead standing right at the door, eyes shining suspiciously bright under the light. Their bickering voices were a clear contrast against the echoing silence. The certainness of their voice made the adults stop for a moment, as a strange sense of foreboding creeps from behind their backs, for a moment, stealing their ability to speak. Then, the moment was gone.

“it’s not. Aho.”

“It is! Yer not even using my name anymore! Moron!”

“Okkun, Akkun, don’t call your brother stupid!”

““Sorry.””

“But I’m right tho.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“I am.”

“Yer not!”

“Okkun! Akkun!”

““Sorry!””

“Atsumu, Osamu… You know it’s way past your bed time, yeah?”

“Yeah, but you were being loud.”

“You were talking ‘bout us too.”

“We wanted to know.”

“You can’t talk about people behind their backs!”

“Well I’m sorry for taking about you behind your back, and I’m sorry for keeping you awake too, Atsumu-chan, Osamu-chan. But it really is getting late, and I think it’s time for everyone to go home anyways, so whaddya say we all go to bed?”

A round of nods and murmured agreements. Reluctantly, the twins nodded as well.

“Well then, Atsumu, Osamu. Let’s say goodbye to everyone, and we can all go to bed, ‘kay?”

And so, Atsumu and Osamu’s sixth birthday party finally comes to an end. Sadly, it took a much longer time to convince the twins to calm down and go to sleep this time around though.

* * *

Footnotes

  1. An Alpha/Omega mating bond, commonly known as just a “Bond”, (つがい “tsugai” in Japanese) is a mental and physical connection between an Alpha and an Omega forged during an Omega’s heat by an Alpha biting of the pheromonal gland, which located at side of the neck. A Bond is known to be unbreakable (at least with the current level of technology) and for life, for good or for bad. Bonded Pairs are physically unable to be attracted to anyone other than each other. In most places, Bonds are legally binding as well as physically binding. While marriages are considered commitments to the laws of men, Bonds are considered final and immutable laws of nature (or of God in some cases) and thus held with more sanctity in most countries.
  2. Mature Omegas and Alphas naturally go into heats and ruts every three months or so. While an Alpha’s rut lasts on average from 3-5 days, an Omega’s heat can last anywhere from 5-7 days. Male Omegas are only fertile in heat. Alphas in rut seem to become slightly more irritable, aggressive, and sexually active, but in control of their mental faculties unless in the proximity of an Omega in heat. However, Omegas in heat can become almost unnaturally focused on sex and reproduction, and secretes pheromones that are extremely seductive to nearby Alphas, especially if in a rut. Therefore, it’s not an exaggeration to say that if you place an Alpha in rut and an Omega in heat in close proximity, they become useless for anything but sex. 
    1. Modern heat suppressors are able to reduce much of the pheromone’s effects, so that even in the presence of Omegas in heat, both Alphas and Omegas are capable of normal mental capabilities while experiencing a slightly higher sexual attraction to each other than usual. These are often taken in conjunction with contraceptives to counter unplanned pregnancy. While Omega contraceptives are universal and not that different from those used by Beta females, heat suppressors often need to be fine-tuned to each individual Omega’s pheromone to produce optimal results, so most Omegas are recommended not to suppress their very first heat, as to not change the sample used to produce their suppressors.
    2. There do exist heat suppressors that are stronger and more indiscriminate in their effects. Some can even mask Omega pheromones completely, making the user undistinguishable from a Beta, even to an Alpha in rut. However, these suppressors are often illegal in most countries, as they tend to be hazardous to health. As one can imagine though, they are very popular on the black markets.
  3. The ability to Bond, that is, not the change in social status. There are some oddballs that try to debate that as well, but it is generally agreed that more social equality is a good thing.
  4. In Japan, the Secondary Sex Examination, or SeSE for short, is often administered around February – March to all new incoming elementary school students. It is required to have the results registered before the first day of the school year, which is April 1. Strictly speaking, children are eligible for the SeSE if they turn six years old before the school entry date, so some may not actually be six years old yet at the date of the examination.
  5. The world record for the earliest first rut is a female alpha at the age of 10. The world record for the earliest first heat was a female Omega on the day of her 9th birthday. There is no agreed record for the latest coming of the first heat or rut, since they can be disrupted by a variety of factors, like drugs, illness, injury, etc.
  6. All hail science!
  7. おっくん。Osamu’s nickname by one of his parents. This is also from whom Atsumu learns to call everyone by their given name with the -kun suffix. Just be grateful he’s not also giving everyone cute nicknames while at it.
  8. あっくん。 Atsumu’s nickname by the same parent. Osamu actually tried to call him that once, but it gave them both so many goosebumps that they both agreed to never mention it again.
  9. The dog was not named Pochitarou, as much as Atsumu would have liked it to be.
  10. You can’t fight against genetics. While children born of Bonded parents tend to be more robust than of other couplings, children born from incestual Bonds tend to have a higher chance of birth defects compared to that of other Bonded Pairs. Still, the difference is negligible when compared to normal Beta couples. Alphas and Omegas, for the most part, tend not to be born to the same parents, which some speculate to be a natural evolutionary failsafe. However, if an Alpha and an Omega are born as siblings, there is a disturbingly high probability that they would end up Bonded. Perhaps because of the inevitability of this trend, incestual Bonds remain legal in may countries, although laws tend to vary much on this from place to place. In Russia, for example, while Bonds between siblings are not illegal as of themselves, knowingly conceiving children while having such a Bond IS illegal.
  11. The idea that for every Alpha out there, there is a Fated Omega. There is no scientific evidence, but it is a commonly held belief since ancient times to modern day. This is in fact an argument often used to support the legality of Bonds between siblings.
  12. Short for Ahou Atsumu. Meaning “Moron Atsumu”. The first of many unflattering nicknames that Osamu would give to Atsumu.
  13. The stereotype is that “Baka” or “idiot” is more insulting than “Ahou” or “moron” in the Kansai dialect.



**Author's Note:**

> i realized this fic was doomed the moment i looked back and saw the length of the footnotes. i've bitten off more than i can chew. help 


End file.
